I Can Be Sympathetic Too
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Pansy wanted to walk through the halls of the castles for the last time before she had to leave it forever. But as she went to see for herself the truth about Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, she finds something that makes her thankful for being at Hogwarts.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompts for June 15th: "**Tea and Sympathy**"

Character: **Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Can Be Sympathetic Too"<strong>

The end of their last term was fast approaching. Pansy was walking through the halls of the castle, looking at everything as if it was her first time being in the castle. She went to the Astronomy Tower, hearing so much rumours about it being hunted by an unknown ghost. She never was the type to believe in rumours.

As she approached the tower, she could hear faint sobs coming from the top of the tower. She cautiously approached the tower, not knowing what will come at her. But much to her surprise, she saw Harry Potter there, leaning on a pillar, crying his eyes out. She wanted to turn back and leave but Harry had already saw her.

"Parkinson? What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned his back on her, wiping his tears.

"I, uhm… I was just leaving. Sorry." She said and was about to leave.

"Wait! C-can you stay with me for a bit?"

Pansy turned to give Harry a look of disbelief. She didn't know if she ought to leave or stay as Harry asked. She did the most unbelievable, she stayed. She sat across him and just quietly looked at him with what seemed to be the 'most sympathetic' eyes he had ever seen.

For some reason, Pansy conjured two teacups of steaming hot tea for them both. The other cup levitated to Harry and he gladly took it.

"They say Camomile Tea helps calm someone who has been crying or who will be crying." She said and took a sip from her cup.

Harry nodded and took a sip as well. He instantly felt a bit calm and looked at her.

"Thank you for the tea… And for staying." He told her.

She simply nodded.

And after a few more minutes, Harry began to cry again.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. It's just that… this is where I saw Dumbledore die. He made me watch him die. It was too much for me." He began to tell her.

Pansy stood up and took Harry into her arms. She didn't know why she did but it felt like it was the best thing she could do for him at the moment. And without saying anything, Harry cried harder in her arms.

"I could have done something but… during that time, I couldn't even move. I regretted what happened that night every day. Ron and Hermione couldn't understand what I feel. It's hard to live with the fact that I saw him die. I was here and just stood there, watched as Snape sent him the Killing Curse."

Pansy remained quiet and rubbed Harry's back, giving him the comfort that he needed. She still didn't know why she was there. And she didn't know why Harry was allowing himself to be seen at that state by a Slytherin. But she knew she would know why later on.

The best thing that she could do was to comfort him and let him cry out what he has been trying to hide from the rest of the world and his closest friends. She knew for some reason that Weasley and Granger know nothing about what Potter was going through at all. This made her think about how much more he was hiding from everyone.

After what seemed like an hour or more, Harry wiped away the last tears that were sitting at the edges of his eyes. Pansy moved away from him and gave him space to breathe again. She stared at the sky and saw the beginning of twilight. As she studied the colours that was beginning to spread through the sky, Harry studied her.

Pansy was the Slytherin girl that Hermione called "slut" once. But the Pansy Parkinson in front of him was different. He didn't know if it was because of the war or that she wasn't what everyone thought she really was. Pansy seemed to be quiet and kind, for a Slytherin that is.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry spoke.

Pansy slowly turned to him and nodded.

"Why did you stay?"

Silence engulfed them.

It seemed like forever before she shifted in her spot.

"I don't know how to answer your question. I myself am surprised that I stayed and watched you cry out what you have been trying to hide for so long." She told him.

This surprised the Gryffindor greatly.

"I honestly was surprised that you allowed me, of all people, to stay and watch you at that state. It's not every day I get to watch the saviour of the wizarding world." She turned to him and slowly smiled.

Harry had never seen her smile before. Now that he did, he threw out every negative thing he had heard about her.

"Even if I'm a Slytherin, I can be sympathetic too, you know." She told him.

They moved to the center of the tower and watched as the sky darkens and night came.

They silently sat there, knowing who they were with. At that moment, they really didn't care that they were from different houses and that it was Pansy Parkinson Harry was with.

Then, after what seemed like forever and a day, Pansy stood up and turned to Harry.

"Thank you, Po-Harry. Thank you for saving us all." She said as she made her was to the entrance to the tower.

Harry silently watched her as she walked to the entrance. But before leaving, she turned back to look at him again.

"Thank you for letting me in, even if this may be the last time we might be seeing each other." She said and left.

Harry smiled to himself and looked back at the night sky.

Then, as he blinked, he saw a very bright star.

"No Pansy. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other someday." He said before leaving the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^ **


End file.
